digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Laylamon
Laylamon |level=Mega |type=Demon Lord |attribute=Virus |family=Nightmare Soldiers Dark Area |debut=''Digimon Pendulum Progress 2.0: Armageddon Army'' |from=BeastmonDigimon Masters Lustful Being + Code Key of LustDigimon World Data Squad |to= |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart |slide=Ophanimon[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lilithmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Lilithmon]: "It is thought that it was originally an Ofanimon, but it fell from heaven and eventually became known as the 'Goddess of Darkness'." |java=Yuki Kaida |javan=(Savers) |java2=Houko Kuwashima |java2n=(Xros Wars) |enva=Bonnie Cahoon |envan=(Data Squad) |enva2=Cindy Robinson |enva2n=(Fusion) |partner=Yuma Kagura Bagra Army Midnight Tres Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort Mirei Mikagura |jacards= , , , , , |n1=(En:) Lilithmon''Digimon World DS'' |n2=(En:) Rirismon[http://digimonfusion.com/character/rirismon/ Digimon Fusion Character Profile: Rirismon] |s1=Laylamon Combined |s2=Evilbeast Laylamon |s3=Ophanimon |g1=Seven Great Demon Lords |g2=Three Head Officers }} Laylamon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological . One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it has the appearance of a woman and represents the and the sin of . It is thought that it was originally an Ophanimon, but it fell from heaven and eventually became known as the "Goddess of Darkness". It confounds its opponents with its bewitchingly lovely appearance, and it is said that those who are taken in by its temptations are invariably granted death. Its reputation as the "Goddess of Darkness" is appropriate, as it offers generosity towards vice, but only cruel outrages towards virtue. The demonic " Nail" on its right arm corrodes everything it touches.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lilithmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Lilithmon] Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World DS Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Lilithmon is #381, and is a Mega-level, MPtype-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 327 HP, 367 MP, 178 Attack, 152 Defense, 176 Spirit, 138 Speed, and 80 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Dodge Dance, Assassin, and ConfuBarrier traits. It dwells in the mansion area of Transfield. Lilithmon digivolves from LadyDevimon. In order to digivolve to Lilithmon, your Digimon must be at least level 64, with 32,000 Dark experience and 300 spirit. Lilithmon can also DNA digivolve from Blossomon and MarineDevimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 59, with 30,000 Dark experience, and 330 spirit. Lilithmon can be hatched from the Demon Egg. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Digimon Pendulum Progess II: Armageddon Army Laylamon is an obtainable Digimon. Digivice Burst Laylamon can Burst Digivolve from Crowmon. DigiWindow Laylamon appears in the fifth Southeast area of Dark Castle and can be unlocked by winning the "Name" mini-game. Attacks *'Phantom Pain': Rots the opponent's body with a sigh of darkness, causing their data to dissipate from the tips of their bodies, and to suffer pain even in death. *'Nazar Nail': Corrodes anything it touches with the Nazar Nail. *'Darkness Love': Disrupts the opponent's mind with a lustful aura. *'Empress Emblaze': Summons an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity which annihilates the opponent. *'Evil Sigh': Blows an evil sigh upon the opponent. Laylamon Combined + Blastmon + VilemonDigimon Fusion, "Ewan and The Land of Illusion" 37 |to= |java=Houko Kuwashima |javan=(Xros Wars) |enva=Cindy Robinson |envan=(Fusion) |partner=Midnight |s1=#Laylamon |f1=Laylamon |s2=Evilbeast Laylamon |gallery_name=Laylamon }} '''Laylamon Combined' is the DigiFuse of , Blastmon and three Vilemon. The Vilemon become armor for Laylamon, while Blastmon's head becomes a flail. Digimon Fusion Attacks *'Spin Cycle': Rapidly spins its Blastmon flail into an impenetrable tornado of strikes. *'Flame Spires': Manipulates and attacks with flames. Evilbeast Laylamon + Blastmon + Digital UnderworldDigimon Fusion, "Beelzemon's Revenge" 48 |to= |java=Houko Kuwashima |javan=(Xros Wars) |enva=Cindy Robinson |envan=(Fusion) |partner=Bagra Army |s1=#Laylamon |f1=Laylamon |s2=Laylamon Combined |gallery_name=Laylamon }} '''Evilbeast Laylamon' is the DigiFuse of and Blastmon with the power of the Digital Underworld. Digimon Fusion Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Demon Lord Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon